


Sami Zayn Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Campfires, Camping, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe imagine, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: you and Sami roast marshmallows by the fire.
Relationships: Sami Zayn | El Generico/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. CHRISTMAS PROMPT: Roasting marshmallows with Sami Zayn

  


Sami smiled at you as you made your way over to him, carrying five bags of marshmallows.

“I got some marshmallows so we can make some s’mores.” You spoke, as you sat down beside him, putting the other four down and opening the marshmallow bag, you grabbed the two sticks you put to the side.

Sami chuckled at you, grabbing marshmallow bag from you before you could spill all the marshmallows on the ground.

“Thanks.” You spoke, handing him his stick, you quickly grabbed three marshmallows, putting them on the end on the stick and putting it towards the fire.

“You’re just too adorable.” Sami chuckled, as he watched you roast the marshmallows.

“Hey, s’mores are the best, okay.” you responded, making Sami chuckle more.

“Do you want me to do yours?” you asked, as you noticed he wasn’t roasting his marshmallows, in fact, he didn’t even have them on a stick, he was just eating them from the bag.

“Nah, I’ll be alright.” Sami answered.

“Alright, suit yourself.” you responded, as you shrugged your shoulders.

Sami smiled at you as you continued to roast the marshmallows, talking to him about your favourite Christmas memory.

He couldn’t think of any place he’d rather be than right here with you. He was so damn in love with you…


	2. Birthday Headcanon

  * _A lot of kissing._
  * _Sami baking you a cake/cupcakes._
  * _Going on a romantic hike._
  * _Having a romantic picnic._
  * _Sami taking you to a restaurant._
  * _Ending up going home and watching your favourite movie._
  * _Cuddling_
  * _More kissing._
  * _Sami making love to you._




	3. BEING A VS MODEL & THEIR REACTION TO YOU WALKING THE VSFS RUNWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Idk, lingerie? is lingerie really a warning, horniness, this prob sucks.
> 
> A/n: I watch way too much vsfs videos. Also non-important to this preference/headcanon but Candice and Adriana are iconic. Any size! Reader {and any reader in general}.

  *   





_Sami is so proud of you._

_He will cheer you on._

_Smiling proudly and clapping_

_He almost has a tear in his eye._

_Like The Miz He is just awestruck._

_You are just so damn beautiful._


End file.
